What have you done AKA SasoDei Not how i planned
by Rhiahnon
Summary: this was suposed to be a one shot will most likly be longer!FLUFF and mabye yaio not sure yet X . on hiatus
1. Authors Note

Okay, this is the first Fan Fic I have every attempted to write it is now 1.57 in the morning, I can sleep so I am going to attempt to write a SasoDei one-shot (may get longer depends on how well this turns out)

Oh and I heads up – I think that akatsuki is mean to be in a cave??? (correct me if I am wrong) but I have but it in a house!! --

I have taken the first chapter off and will put it back up once it is finshed! xx


	2. internal storm

The rain was pounding against the akatsuki house, Deidara was staring out of the window in his shared room and in to the darkness of the storm, his blue eyes watching the rain wash away everything in its path.

The door to the room swung open and slammed against the wall making him jump he turn to face who ever it was that had caused the door to open, the offending person began to chuckle.

"A little jumpy this evening are we" Sasori's deep crimson eyes trained on his partner, Dei fixed him with his coldest glare.

"No, I was ….. Stupid OLD puppet" great he thought to him self great come back Dei. Sasori snorted he only had to mutter one little word it make the sculptor fly off the handle,  
"Brat" Sasori said in his clam monotone voice, he had expected his partner to start shouting but, it never came, all that could be heard was the sound of the thunder rolling its way round the hills that surrounded the house. He watched as Deidara walked from his bed to the small shared bathroom then back to his bed, he then curled up under the covers on his bed.

Sasori's POV

Sasori sat motionless on his bed watching the sculptor, why did he just ignore me, why isn't he shouting, is he OK.  
Ahh.. wait what am I worrying its not like I care about the kid is it...

He listened until the iwa-nin's breathing became shallow and even showing the puppeteer that the other had fallen asleep, when one is a living puppet you find that you dint need sleep, so he walked over to his work station and began searching for something to occupy him self with. He picked up a small piece of discarded wood and began to shape it. But it would just not hold his attention. His eyes kept travailing towards the still form of his partner.

The past few days Deidara had been like this. Quite and distant not his usual bubbly loud self, The old Sasori would have welcomed the change in Deidara but now things had changed and not that he would ever admit it to any one but he liked the blonde he found him self smirking at the thought, once again he was lying to himself, to be honest he was falling for the guy and for some one that had spent his life trying to attain perfection but ridding him self of these worthless emotions, he was finding it all rather difficult.

He allowed his eyes to wander once more over his sleeping partner. The blonde was shaking and tears were flowing freely down his cheeks, Sasori noticed that around the blonde's neck dark bruises were begging to form, in fact they looked like finger marks as if some one had tried to……


	3. Muttering

Sasori had a sudden urge to climb in to his partners bed and fight off the nightmare that, was stealing the blondes dreams, and he soon found him self moving across the room and sitting on the edge of Deidara's bed, running a hand through his hair, he ca

Sasori had a sudden urge to climb in to his partners bed and fight off the nightmare that, was stealing the blondes dreams, and he soon found him self moving across the room and sitting on the edge of Deidara's bed, running a hand through his hair, he called out softly to his sleeping partner. Then registering what he had done backed away scowling at him self for being so weak and giving in to the stupid emotions that he was not supposed to have the ones that he abandoned a long time ago the ones that only caused him heart ache he left the room just as the blonde opened his eyes and looking for the source of the sweet voice, he could hear Sasori muttering some thing about puppets and crying and kill that son of a bitch. Quite who the puppet master was talking about was a mystery to the blonde and the other members as they passed him still muttering.

Deidara rubbed his hand across the brusies that were forming on his delicate skin, he couldn't remember what he had done to get them, but he remembered the look in the mans eyes, he didn't like to think of said man.

Still muttering Sasori sat on the roof of the house, Head on his hand's, all he wanted to do right now was to forget about the irrrating blonde, so he climbed from his spot and went in search of pein and a solo mission thet he needed so badly.

OMG now you haveto wait somemore who is the MAN ……. Why does Sasori keep muttering is he insane…. Sorry no hes not! Would have been fun if he was…I feel another story coming on….

No bad writer slaps self finsh this one!

Cookies for reviews, and if I get ….hmmmm. two reviews I will update with a nice loveble long chapter!


	4. Misson

Sasori had been in a foul mood all day, the solo mission he had desperately needed, apparently did not exist, apparently whoever was up stairs did not like him and was determined to make him suffer as much as possible. His bad mood was not helped by the fact that Deidara was still not talking to him, his face set in a sulk, irritating the puppet further. Over the past few days of silence Sasori found himself thinking about the Blonde more and more, his mind wandered so much more, he found himself missing that stupid smile and he was sure he had forgotten what the boys voice sounded like. Not that he would ever admit it out loud. He finally admitted he had feelings for the boy and he was going to get him to talk to him because even though he was walking next to him, he missed him.

It was a day in to the mission that Sasori snapped, shoving the blonde to a nearby tree, allowing his hands to rest on the boys' shoulders, the boy squeaked. Sasori's face mere millimetres from his, Deidara's blue eyes bored in to crimson ones. His head fell forward on to his partners shoulder, Silent sobs shaking the blonde's body. Sasori felt a strong urge to wrap his arms around the blonde offer some comfort; he wrapped his arms around the shaking blonde rubbing small circles on the small of his back, mentally scolding himself for giving in to his stupid urges.

The shaking subsided, Deidara lifted his head, his glittering blue eyes had lost their glitter and were now red and puffy. Sasori allowed his arms to fall to his sides.  
"Let's go, I want to get to the inn before dark" Sasori said, as if what had just happened didn't just happen, and began to walk again.  
As Sasori got further away Deidara sighed  
"Thank you Danna, I love you" he muttered, before running to catch up with the puppet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Haha! And update! Bet you weren't expecting that!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
